The present invention relates generally to fluid applicators for administering fluids to animals, and more particularly, to an improved medicinal fluid applicator for use with a compressible capsule for administering fluids such as a medicine or food supplement into the mouth of an animal.
The prior art discloses fluid applicators which can be used to deliver a premeasured dosage of fluid far into the mouth of an animal. Some of those applicators, however, do not extend far enough into the mouth of the animal and as a result some of the fluid may be expelled and not swallowed. Other applicators may extend far enough into the mouth, but they take too long to discharge the fluid and the animal may not receive all of the fluid if it will not stand still long enough to take it.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an applicator that will reach far enough into the animal's mouth and discharge the fluid quickly enough to ensure that the animal receives it.